the_world_of_natrrynfandomcom-20200214-history
Maya Oatmaw
Character Stat Block Description Dirty blonde, shaggy hair hangs over a fine, but grim face. Expressive golden eyes watch carefully over all who are near Maya. Her strong demeanor and fearless leadership deceive her slender, but muscular frame. Standing at only just over 5 feet tall, Maya is small for an adult human. About Maya used to be the leader of 'The Voice of Ishira', an underground organization in the city of Petorris that she started after Queen Alora's death. Maya knew the real story behind the death of Alora, and worked to protect the rightful heir to the throne, Borek, Alora's eldest son. Maya recruited many of Petorris' commoners and a few soldiers by telling them what she knew, showing proof of Ayn Rand's treachery, and using her wealth she obtained from working in The Royal Guard. She works tirelessly to grow her numbers to strike back at Ayn Rand, and stabilize Petorris and Ishira once more. Maya completed her goal using a group of adventurers who had a similar goal as her own. When the group killed Ayn Rand, and helped reinstate Borek to the throne of Ishira, Borek made Maya his captain of his Royal Guard and paid her well for her service to Ishira. History Maya was born in the city of Xarun. Her early life was filled with torment at the hands of her father. When Maya was old enough, she ran away from Xarun, and never looked back. Maya soon found her way to Petorris, a city which she idolized since she had first heard about it. Maya became obsessed with the throne and the royal family. She spent many nights in the slums dreaming of becoming a princess or a queen. When she realized she would never become one, she instead decided to dedicate her life to working with them. When Maya turned 17, she applied to work with The Royal Guard, but was turned down because of her lifestyle and size. Maya applied many more times, and was turned down each time. Maya decided if they would not take her, she would work for them anyway. She began following Queen Alora, and her guards in the shadows, acting as a lookout, and watching for any dangers to the queen. During Maya's 28th winter, she was watching Borek, Alora's eldest son, walk through the city square, and noticed a man quickly pushing his way through the crowd toward Borek. The man was positioned just right so the Royal Guard did not see him. Maya noticed a flash of metal in the man's hand begin to raise as he walked adjacent to one of the guards. Maya called out a warning, but her voice was lost among the dull roar of the daily life of Petorris. Maya knocked an arrow in her bow and watched, horrified, as the man easily cut down the first guard and moved to the next. Borek turned to face the threat as the guards behind him called out the danger. Two more guards were quickly killed. Borek, being 16 and believing he was invincible, drew his sword and stood his ground. The last two guards closed rank in front of Borek. Much of the crowd scattered, running away and screaming. The mysterious man fought the two royal guard in front of him briefly, and they both fell to their death. Maya loosed her arrow on the man, knowing it was the only shot she would be able to take. The arrow whizzed through the air, and struck the man in the right temple, sinking deep into his skull. The man dropped to his knees in front of Borek, and fell to his chest, dead. When Alora found out who had protected her eldest son, she asked Maya if there was anything in her power that she could do for her. Maya asked to join Alora's royal guard - which Alora happily granted. Later in Maya's life, she helped Borek reclaim his title to the throne of Ishira and he granted her the position of Captain of The Royal Guard. Trivia * Maya first appeared in Episode 9. Category:Token NPC